Some portable terminals, such as cellular phones and smart phones, are equipped with peripheral equipment that assumes a task in place of a central processing unit (CPU). For example, a portable terminal is known that is equipped with a video decoder accelerator, which assumes a task related to moving images in place of the CPU.
Several related techniques are known. For example, according to one technique, when an application is transferred in a computer system, the power supply of a transfer-destination computer is turned on during a period between the end of the copying of data stored in a transfer origin logical volume and the end of the copying of data that differs. According to another technique, when the power supply of a digital broadcasting receiver is turned on and before parameters included in the broadcasted data are obtained, an initialization process is executed using parameters obtained at the previous reception of data.
For examples of such techniques, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-97533 and 2006-157595.
The conventional techniques, however, pose a problem that excessive operations by peripheral equipment incorporated in a portable terminal, etc., leads to an increase in consumption power. For example, a case is assumed where a Web page having a moving image is viewed and consequent to a scrolling of the contents displayed on the screen, the moving image is no longer displayed on the screen. In this case, if the operation for processing the moving image is continued by the peripheral equipment, a problem arises in that power is consumed for processing a moving image that is not displayed on the display screen.